Family Reunions and Newfound Love Revised
by Mary Katherine Holmes
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was once married to Sherlock Holmes. 17 years later, he shows up at Hogwarts desperate to get her back. Will they get back together and what is up with Minerva's daughter falling in love with Professor Snape?


Family Reunions and Newfound Love

Family Reunions and Newfound Love

By: Elizabeth Holmes

"That's it Sherlock, I'm leaving and taking Elizabeth with me!" shouted a dark haired woman dressed in green robes.

"Please don't leave Minerva, please. I'm sorry, I am so, so, so sorry" sobbed the Great Detective.

"I don't care how sorry you are. You're never there when we need you and your daughter needs her father and I need my husband. Therefore, since you can't take the time out of your busy work schedule, I am taking Elizabeth and returning to Hogwarts. Goodbye!" With that Minerva Holmes (nee McGonagall) turned on her heel and disappeared with a loud pop. The Great Detective collapsed onto the sofa and wept.

17 Years Later

Elizabeth McGonagall walked the halls of Hogwarts, laughing with her friends, Sarah and Helen. "Did you see Jason in Transfiguration? He was so checking you out Lizzy" said Sarah. Looks like some one has a crush on you!" teased Helen with a smile.

Lizzy turned to face them, hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and said in her best professor voice, "Sarah, Helen, I do not care that Jason was making eyes at me. I don't even like him. Besides, I have NEWTS to study for. I am not interested in boys at the moment thank you very much. I'll meet up with you guys later." She turned on her heel and made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

Elizabeth dropped her bag beside her desk and sighed. She hated always having to be the studious one and the one to get the best grades in the class, but with her mother as Headmistress, she was expected to be perfect. Sighing she pulled out her Potions book and flipped to the pages Professor Snape had assigned.

"Come on Lizzy, you've been studying for hours. Let's go to dinner, I bet Jason's going to be looking for you. Besides, your mother will be worried if you don't show." That caught Elizabeth's attention. She turned in her seat to see Sarah staring down at her with a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay, let's go and have dinner. I need a break anyway. She turned toward the exit of Gryffindor Tower when Sarah's voice stopped her.

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth turned back around to find her friend holding a picture of Elizabeth and her mother, Minerva McGonagall. The picture was moving and both witches were laughing and smiling. "What is it Sarah?" she asked with concern.

"Why is it that all your pictures have you and your mother but never your father?

"I don't know. Mom never talks about him. Now let's go before my mother gets worried" said Elizabeth. Sarah put the picture back and together, the two friends headed to dinner.

1888 London, England 221 B Baker Street

"Watson, Watson, where are you?" called Sherlock Holmes as he raced up the stairs. His coat was slung over his arm and his hat in his hand. He was dressed in a forest green shirt and black pants. Shiny dress shoes adorned his feet. "Watson!" he called again.

"What is it Holmes?" asked Watson, coming to the top of the stairs. "I am right here, you don't have to yell. And another thing my good man, why are dressed like that?"

"Because, I am taking a holiday. I am going to the wizarding world and try to convince Minerva to come back. Will you come with me?"

Watson was shocked. It was completely etched on his face. He stuttered for a moment before her said, "Holmes, of course I will go with you. All we have to do is pack and- wait a minute, how the bloody hell how are we supposed to even get there? We're not wizards; we can't apperate, hell, we don't even know where we are going." Watson raised his eyebrow at his excited friend, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"When Minerva and I first married, she gave me a small magical pendent to use if I ever needed to come to Hogwarts while she was there. This was before our daughter Elizabeth was born. Fortunately, I never needed to use it. I put it safely away and I still have it. That is how we will get there my good doctor. Now go pack, we leave in twenty minutes." With that, he went into his room and shut the door. Watson smiled and went to get ready.

Exactly twenty minutes later, the two men were gone in a flash.

Hogwarts, Entrance to the Great Hall

Through the doors leading into the Great Hall, voices and laughter could be heard and the clinking of cutlery against plates and the clinks of goblets. Elizabeth and Sarah had just arrived and were joining a heard of third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws when there was a loud thud outside the front door. Silence reigned across the hall and through the crack in the double doors; Headmistress McGonagall could be seen sweeping down the aisles between the tables. She flung open the doors, a grim look on her face and her eyes were filled with worry. Signaling to Sarah, Elizabeth wove her way through the crowd until she stood next to her mother. Gripping McGonagall's hand, the two witches walked to the front door. Opening it, Minerva's expression hardened as she saw who it was. "You" the Headmistress said, her eyes narrowing and her mouth formed a straight line as she glared at the handsome man standing on the step. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again and to stay away from me and Elizabeth. Wait a minute; how the bloody hell did you even get here? You're no wizard" she demanded.

"We used the pendent you gave me when we first married."

"We? Who are we Sherlock?" McGonagall asked, getting angrier by the moment.

Watson decided now was the time to speak up. Straitening up, he held out his hand and said, "Holmes means me Headmistress McGonagall. My name is Dr. John Watson."

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Watson. I hope my ex husband didn't force you into coming with him to make my life miserable. You of course are welcome to stay here for the night as it is late and getting dark" Minerva said in a kind tone. "On the other hand, I want Sherlock out, NOW!!" she screamed.

This whole time, Elizabeth had been standing there not knowing what to do. Here was her father and her mother was ripping him to shreds. Finally, she could not take it anymore. Letting go of her mother's hand, the seventeen year old ran to Holmes, threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Daddy!" into his shoulder. Strong arms immediately went around her and held her tight. There was a stretch of silence before Holmes whispered, "Elizabeth, my darling girl." He pulled away and saw his daughter for the first time. Her hair was black like her mother's and his. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were gray like his and framed by long, black eyelashes. Her mouth was a cherry red and her cheeks contained a natural pinkness. Together, she looked like a princess. Throughout his inspection, he smiled and when he was finished, he hugged her tightly one more time.

"Mom, how could you do that to me?" yelled Elizabeth later on that same night. "How could you not tell me that my father happened to be the Greatest Detective on the face of the Earth, or how kind and sweet he is, and how the heck could you be so cruel to him? Your Headmistress for God's sake. Albus Dumbledore would never have treated some one the way you did!" With that, Elizabeth turned angrily on her heel and left, slamming the office door behind her, leaving her mother in shock. She was so caught up in her anger that she didn't notice that some one was walking towards her and with a crash knocked the person over, causing a stack of papers to go flying. Looking up, she stared into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. "Professor, I-I am so sorry. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. It's entirely my fault." She paused for breath, and raised her hand to help him up. Obviously, Snape had no idea what she planned to do with her hand and something suddenly snapped inside him. His carefully built walls shattered and memories began to flow over him. A scared look spread across his face and then he did a most un-Snape like thing, he shrunk back and covered his face with his hands. Elizabeth was surprised. She was even more surprised when she heard him whimper, "Please don't hurt me."

"Professor Snape, why would I hurt you?" "I was just going to help you up." Elizabeth said with a gentle voice.

Snape looked at her, a frightened look on his face. He wanted to tell her that when he was a child, every time some one raised their hand it was to hurt him. He was scared to though, what if she told her friends? He would be the laughing stock of the school and his reputation ruined. However, he just couldn't help it; tears started to leak from his eyes and flowed don his cheeks like waterfalls. Elizabeth stood in shock, but it didn't last to long, for in an instant, she was beside him, holding and comforting him in a way only she could. After a while, Severus cautiously allowed her to pull him up. Waving his wand, he collected the scattered papers, gave Elizabeth a small smile, and left in a billow of black robes. Puzzled, Elizabeth made her way to the dormitories to make sure everything was secure. As she passed through the Common Room she smiled, Watson lay asleep on the sofa and her father in one of the chairs (she had talked her mother into letting him spend the night). Silently, she transfigured the chair into a soft bed. Kissing her father's forehead, she went to the Head Girl's room.

"Please Minerva, hear me out this one time, please" Sherlock begged as he stood before his ex- wife. He had gone directly to her office first thing that morning. She had greeted him coldly, but she had at least allowed him entrance.

"Fine Sherlock. I'll give you five minutes to explain whatever you have to say to me. After that, I want you gone and I want the crystal back. I never want to see you again. Understand?" Minerva said an angry expression on her face.

"Very well Minerva. Here is the crystal now" he said holding it out to her.

"You can send it by Floo. You'll need it to get back home" Minerva growled. "Now do get on with whatever it is you have to say. I really don't have the time for your rambling."

Half an hour later, a dejected Sherlock Holmes was gathering his belongings. Minerva hadn't understood and as soon as he had stopped talking, she had ordered him out of her life, again. He sighed; Elizabeth would be without her father for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle if she married or anyone to talk to. Sherlock's heart was saddened by this thought. Just then, Watson appeared in the Common Room. "Ready to go Holmes?" he asked with a sad smile on his face. Holmes just nodded and put his hand on the magical crystal. Watson followed and a minute later they had disappeared.

Severus Snape sat in his room nursing a glass of Firewhiskey contemplating on what had happened between him and Miss McGonagall the previous day. He had shown her a different side of him and instead of running; she had comforted him in her own special way. He sighed and stared into the fire. How he loved her so very much. She was gorgeous, smart, innocent- innocent, that was the thing he lacked, besides looks of course. He was tainted and hideous. He had a face only a mother could love, but then again his mother had hated him too and had often told him so. She had been worse then his father even and he had often struck his son for nothing, just because of him being a wizard. Severus shuddered and took a sip of his drink. It would be better to forget his feelings for Elizabeth and go on with his life. This way he couldn't get hurt. Sighing, Severus picked his glass up and stared into the fire. It would be a long night.

Elizabeth McGonagall walked down the hall toward the Potions classroom when she was stopped by a voice. Turning around she saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her, a smile on his face. The two had become close friends at the beginning of the year since they had been made Head Boy and Girl, despite their House rivalries. "Hey what's up?" she greeted.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you would like to be my lab partner today. We are after all the top two students in the class. Besides, it would be fun."

"Yeah. I would really like that Draco. Save me a seat will you. I have to see Professor Snape about something first." With that she smiled at him and walked over to Snape's desk.

"Then we add the grasshopper wings and stir three times counterclockwise" asked Draco as the pair reached the final stage of their potion.

"That's right. It should now be a light blue color, just like that" Elizabeth said with a smile as she bottled and corked it. Sighing, the two students leaned back and wiped the sweat from their brows. It had been a tiring class. Snape had been unusually hard on the students, especially the Gryffindors. However, there was no surprise about that. He always picked on the Gryffindors, since way back when he first started teaching fifteen years before. Finally, the bell rang and the class exited the classroom and headed to dinner. At the Great Hall, Draco kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and headed toward the Slytherin table. Neither noticed the dark figure watching them from the shadows.

Severus Snape stalked toward the Great Hall. The Headmistress had ordered his presence, so here he was. He had just turned the corner when he saw a sight that made his mood even worse, Draco Malfoy kissing the girl he loved. His scowl deepened as Malfoy smiled at Elizabeth and they entered the Hall together. _How dare he kiss my Elizabeth _demanded one part of his brain. _Hold on, my Elizabeth? Where did that come from?_ Demanded the more rational part of his brain. "Oh shut up" muttered Severus out loud. He wrapped his robes around him and stormed into the Great Hall glaring at the students daring them to make a comment. Taking his place at the staff table, Severus began to eat.

Few days later at 221 B Baker Street

"Watson, Watson" said Sherlock Holmes as he watched his friend read the morning paper.

"What is it Holmes? Is something wrong?" Watson paused for a moment and realized what he had just said. "It's about Minerva, isn't it? You still love her and want to be with her. Obviously talking isn't helping things, so we have to find an alternative way for you to get through to her. What about using your daughter as a mediator? I am sure that she would love to help. I mean, look at how she greeted you for the first time. She loves you Holmes and will do anything for you. "

During Watson's speech, Holmes had sat there contemplating the idea his friend had suggested. It was a good one and worth a try. "That Watson, is an excellent plan. The only question is, how do we get the letters to Elizabeth. None of us are wizards and you sure as hell can't get an owl around here. What are we going to do?" asked a dejected Holmes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" called Homes and Watson at the same time. The door opened and Mrs. Hudson stood there, an owl on her arm. The owl was snowy white and had big green eyes. It sat on the landlady's arm quite content as she spoke, "Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, I think I have a solution to your problem. You see, I myself am a witch. No, I did not attend Hogwarts, but another school in London. This owl is mine. You are welcome to use her whenever you need. Her name is Athena by the way." Mrs. Hudson handed the owl to Sherlock and with a smile, turned and walked out of the room.

"How did she know about our dilemma?" asked Watson with a curious look on his face.

"Maybe she has a keen sense of hearing or something" said Holmes distractedly

"Oh well, never mind. Let's go write that letter to your daughter."

Hogwarts: Gryffindor Tower (Girls Dormitories)

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her Head Girls room. It was late, but she still had a potions essay to write for Professor Snape. Professor Snape. That was certainly someone who confused her. One moment he was a mean, sarcastic, and a downright git of a man and the next moment, a sad and frightened creature. Even though it had been two days ago, Elizabeth still hadn't gotten rid of the memory of Snape cowering in fear at her feet. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and wondered what had happened


End file.
